


A Ruinous Cupcake

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this wouldn't have ever happened if Canary had chosen the ice cream for Killua, instead of the cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruinous Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> So when I picked up HunterxHunter for the first time and Canary made her debut, it was pretty much love at first sight. Like my reaction was literally “Hold up is that a black girl!?” and she’s pretty much been my fav character ever since cuz I don’t think it’s that ludicrous of an assumption to say that black characters in anime are few and far between so of course me, a black girl who’s adored anime since her childhood, is gonna latch onto a black character for dear life in an anime/manga as popular as HunterxHunter. What made me especially happy though was Canary being a girl, though, cuz I connect more easily with female characters than I do male ones so I was just so ecstatic. But anyways Canary is just really amazing and I just ride really hard for her so imagine my disappointment when I browsed through fanfic.net and AO3 only to discover that unsurprisingly content surrounding her was sparse. Lol I dug myself into an even bigger hole, though, when my trifling heart decided to fall for Killua/Canary of all pairings.:’)))))))) Searching for Killunary fics is literally the equivalent to walking through a desert. And if it rains in the desert then that means I’ve come across a Killunary fic that’s well-written. Lol it’s the biggest struggle goin hard for such a ship that has little to no presence in the fandom but my stubborn ass just couldn’t let go. Symone_Nicole’s amazing fic Always x and x Forever is what inspired this fic. I was hooked on her story right after I finished ch 1 but ch 2 really set something off in me because I was flooded with so many Killunary fic ideas, many that I hope to write and post as soon as I can. Fans of not only Killunary but Canary as a standalone character should definitely check out Always x and x Forever because while I’m sure it’ll really satiate Killunary fans’ appetites, I think it’ll satisfy Canary fans, too because she’s fleshed out more as a character and I feel will continue being fleshed out as the story goes on. Colorless Butterfly, the writer of the positively STELLAR Killunary fic horizon, has made it a goal of hers to expand more on Canary as a character in horizon and she’s done such an amazing job so far in horizon. I’m obsessed with horizon! Every time I get a notification email from fanfic.net saying it updated I lowkey just wanna break out in tears cuz it’s just so fuckin good and coming across it while I was on one of my many ‘Killunary/Canary Thirst Quench Adventures’ was the best thing ever. Seriously, every Canary/Killunary fan needs to read horizon!! You will not regret it!! Well, I’ve talked long enough so I hope all who read this fic enjoys it.:)

Killua brought the cupcake toward his mouth, taste buds aching for the sweet treat. He suddenly stopped, mouth wide open as his striking blue eyes locked on to the back of his girlfriend Canary. The 19-year-old listened to the clatter of the spoon against the pot as she made lunch. Killua smirked as an idea hit him. He picked up the cupcake container on the table before placing it on the kitchen floor. He only had three more cupcakes left and couldn’t risk them being crushed when his plan went off without a hitch. After all, there was nothing more tragic than the loss of sweets, especially chocolate.

“Canary, can you come over here for a second?” Killua made sure to give her ass an appreciative smile before her front was made visible to his eyes.

“What is it?” Canary said, a hand on her hip.

Killua patted his lap all while smiling playfully as a gesture for the lovely woman to sit on it.

Canary rolled her eyes at his antics but decided she’d comply with them anyways. He’d better not keep her long. She had their lunch to tend to, after all. Canary felt Killua’s hand snake around her waist the moment she was in his lap. There was something about that mischievous smile on his face that she didn’t like.

Killua grinned down at the cupcake still in his other hand. “So, how’s your day been, Canary?”

Canary fought the urge to click her tongue at such a question. She settled with giving him a blank stare, instead. “…Killua, I’ve been with you around the house, since this morning.”

His grin stretched further across his face. “So?”

Canary crossed her arms, giving her a boyfriend a look. “So? Killua─”

Killua decided with a toothy grin that it was time to seize this perfect opportunity so he thrust his cupcake straight into Canary’s neck. He laughed at the surprised yelp she let out.

Canary blinked, it finally registering in her mind that Killua had just shoved a cupcake into her neck for absolutely no reason at all. Anger and annoyance were the first emotions to wash over her. Canary’s hands immediately went for the younger hunter’s neck, giving him the nastiest glare she could muster. She fumed silently when her furious countenance did nothing to wipe that amused smirk off his face. The bastard thought this was funny!

Killua chuckled. It was so much fun getting under Canary’s skin. It had to be exhausting being so calm and mature all the time. She should be thankful that he liked getting a rise out of her. And besides, Canary was pretty hot when she was angry. The cloud white haired boy stared at the woman’s frosting covered neck, quietly noting the chunks of cake stuck in the frosting. He licked his lips.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t wring your neck right now,” Canary growled.

“I didn’t know you were into chocking, Canary,” Killua teased with a smirk. “Bondage sounds more appealing, though. Wanna do that instead?”

Canary’s hold around his neck tightened significantly, irritation spiking. “I wouldn’t keep running that smart mouth of yours if I were you, Killua. If you aren’t careful, I might actually snap your─”

Canary gasped as, in one swift motion, Killua picked her up before slamming her down against the kitchen table, straddling the confused woman. Canary gaped up at the smirking boy, willing herself to not move in fear of the area between her legs accidentally brushing his crotch. No, she wanted to be mad at him for his childish games, not want him to take her on the kitchen table. She knew it’s what he wanted, which is exactly why she was gonna beat him at his own game.

“I figured us being in this position would cheer you up,” Killua quipped cheekily.

“Fuck you,” Canary sneered.

Killua glanced away, humming as he feigned careful thought. He looked back at her with a smile, giving her forehead a quick kiss before saying, “Maybe I’ll let you later when you’re in a better mood. Hmmm, I wouldn’t mind you fucking me now, though.” Killua’s lips twisted into a devilish smirk as his fingertips brushed her thigh. “You’re pretty hot when you’re angry, after all.”

“Oh, but will you still be saying that when I’m on top of you wringing your neck?” Canary replied with a smirk of her own.

Killua snapped his fingers. “An even better way to cheer you up just came to me!”

“I already told you what’ll cheer me up, Killua. It’s me─”

Canary gasped at her boyfriend’s head suddenly making a fast dip toward her neck, shivering as his tongue slowly lapped away at some of the frosting and cake bits. Her hands shot up to grip his shoulders as he continued. She could feel her anger and annoyance slowly dissipate into pleasure at each stroke of his tongue against her neck. Damn him! Canary bit back a moan.

Killua licked his lips as soon as he had finished licking Canary’s neck clean. He knew smashing the cupcake into her neck would be worth it. Killua finally retracted his head from his girlfriend’s neck, grinning at how flushed she was. “I see, someone’s calmed down.”

Canary pouted, glancing stubbornly away in the other direction. “Shut up! You still suck.”

Killua smirked lustfully as he imagined every inch of Canary’s body covered in frosting. He frowned as he remembered he only had three cupcakes left. Dammit, he knew he should’ve gotten three containers of cupcakes, instead of one. Lately Canary had been trying to get him to cut back on his sweet intake so like a fool, Killua only grabbed one container of cupcakes, the smile she sent his way making him feel less sulky. Ugh, but now he couldn’t lather her naked body in frosting like he wanted to. Hmmm, he supposed covering just her breasts in frosting would suffice. Heh, why not slather some frosting on her clit while he was at it.

Oh god, he was about to start fucking her on the kitchen table, wasn’t he? Because desire was written in bold letters across Killua’s face. She bit her lip at the incessant throbbing between her legs. She couldn’t deny that she wanted him. Canary eyed the noticeable bulge in his pants, tempted to reach down and give it a squeeze. She let out a soft gasp when his bulge suddenly crashed against her clit, the unexpected contact causing Canary to accidentally buck her clit forward even further into his furiously pulsating cock. She definitely wouldn’t mind accidents like that happening if she could always experience this indescribable rush of pleasure. Canary felt her breath catch in her throat when his hard cock started grinding against her clit.

“K-Killua,” Canary moaned, tangling her hands in his hair. God, she wanted him inside her so bad! Her hands left his scalp before finding themselves clutching desperately at his pants. Canary busied herself with undoing his belt.

Killua smiled down in amusement at his girlfriend. Someone was impatient. He preferred not to rush, though. Killua quickly brought his lips down to rather roughly meet hers, wasting no time in sticking his tongue through her open mouth. He smirked against her full lips when he felt her hands stray away from his pants. Killua stopped them from relocating to the back of his head, gently lowering them facing down on the table before clasping them together with his own. He loved how she tasted when they were kissing but Killua knew he’d love how she tasted when he was in between her legs licking off cupcake frosting even more.

Killua’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the smell of something burning, seconds away from ignoring the smell and losing himself again in the soft lips of his girlfriend when the fire alarm went off.

“Killua!” Canary exclaimed angrily, pushing her boyfriend off of her and making a beeline for the stove. She quickly turned the stove off before putting a lid on their now burned and completely inedible lunch. The beautiful woman swiveled around to give Killua a glare. “You made me burn our lunch!”

Killua gave Canary a sheepish shrug and an equally sheepish grin from his spot on the kitchen table. The grin suddenly turned lecherous. “Look on the bright side, Canary! At least now we can eat each other.”

The spoon thrown his way didn’t stop Killua from laughing cheerfully.

“Ugh, that’s the last time I let you distract me while I’m cooking!”

**Author's Note:**

> So for any who's reached the end of the fic, I hope you've enjoyed it!:D Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:) I have another Killunary fic done and ready for publishing so expect that one soon.:)


End file.
